1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a manufacturing method thereof, and in particular, to an organic thin film transistor array panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Electric field effect transistors including organic semiconductors have been vigorously researched as driving devices for next generation display devices. Organic semiconductors may be classified into low molecule compounds such as oligothiophene, pentacene, phthalocyanine, and C60; and high molecule compounds such as polythiophene and polythienylenevinylene. The low molecule semiconductors have a high mobility in a range of about 0.05-1.5 msV, as well as superior on/off current ratios.
However, conventional processes of manufacturing organic thin film transistors (TFTs), including low molecule semiconductor compounds, can be complicated in that it requires formation of a low molecule semiconductor pattern using a shadow mask and vacuum deposition in order to avoid solvent-induced, in-plane expansion caused by organic solvents.
In addition, the conventional organic semiconductor devices have drawbacks such that their structures and/or properties are subject to damage and/or changes during or after the manufacturing processes. As a result, the conventional organic TFTs are inevitably subject to deterioration in their characteristics.
In order to protect the organic semiconductor, an organic semiconductor layer may be patterned using a photoresist. However, this protection of the organic semiconductor is still insufficient. What is needed, therefore, is an improved organic thin film transistor array panel and a simplified manufacturing process thereof.